


Our Continuing Lives

by TR_Purin



Series: Dina Saga [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Budding Romance, Canon Typical Violence, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Launch/Tien Fankid - Freeform, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Purin/pseuds/TR_Purin
Summary: A continuation of my previous Launch/Tien fankid story. Three years after that story concluded, Earth is now peaceful again. That is until a new interdimensional evil is uncovered.The fate of the world is now in the hands of four children. How does one balance preparing to save the universe while also having to deal with being a teenage girl, school, and developing feelings for one of your best friends?





	Our Continuing Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! thank you for reading :) if you have read my previous work in the series, i apologize for not getting too it until now I have a big problem with writers block.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story ive put a lot of thought into it!  
> https://aliciasbakery.tumblr.com/tagged/zucci heres a visual reference for Zucchi. I really love this character and I hope you like her too.

A lot can change in three years.

Though the more things change, the more stay the same. Same is not boring, though! In fact being able to live a normal life not threatened by otherworldly evildoers is something you learn to appreciate if you are close to the Z Fighters.

Dina’s transition into her teen years brought forth some different, yet just as important, hardships. Moving from Elementary to High School was scary, the sudden disturbance to her daily routine took a toll on the girl, and teenagers in general are a lot crueler to those with differences than Elementary kids. Luckily her family was always supportive and loving, though she wished for some friends her age, someone she could talk too and relate too outside her family and their friends. Everyone she was close with where either adults or kids much younger than her.

Speaking of kids much younger than her, today she was tasked with something interesting, babysitting two young Saiyan boys while their parents went on vacation. Normally Piccolo would be the one looking after them, but it was agreed that the poor Namekian needed a break.

After waving goodbye to the boys parents, Dina walked to the living room where the two where waiting. Unsurprisingly, Trunks didn’t look too happy at the idea of having to take orders from someone, especially not someone barely older than him.

“Why do we need to listen to you?” Trunks asked “You’re only three years older than me!”

Dina narrowed her three dark blue eyes at the young Saiyan “Yes, but that still makes me your elder” Her face turned into a smug smile “And if you don’t listen to me your mothers will be quite disappointed in you two”

Trunks tried to think of a reply but couldn’t find the correct words. “… Fine then, whatever I guess I’ll listen to you” he mumbled and crossed his arms in defeat.

Goten was watching the exchange and seemed a bit anxious and wanted to lighten the mood. “Hey Trunks! Lets go play outside!” As he said this he heard Dina sneeze, her hair turning blonde in the process. She blinked her (now green) eyes for a bit before replying to what Goten had said.

“Huh? oh! Yes that sounds like a great idea!” She smiled “I’ll get our lunch ready while you two have fun!”

The two boys (thankful for the personality change) nodded and quickly headed off to play and spar while Dina moved to the kitchen to prepare.

—

Dina hummed a happy tune as she worked on preparing sandwiches for her and the two boys. Cooking and preparing food in general was something she had gotten the hang of thanks to her mother. When it came to cooking, Launch’s blue personality was a lot more patient when it came to this stuff so she was the better teacher while Blondie would get frustrated when things didn’t go to plan. As the years went by her blonde personality would mellow out a bit.

Dina smiled at the thoughts of her and her mother both growing over the years as she finished up the lunches. She called out to the boys to come in and eat but heard no response. This worried her so she stepped into the living room, then the front yard, the back yard, she searched all over the house looking for them but to no avail. She checked out the back yard again to see if she had missed anything, and she finally noticed something quite strange.

In the back yard, hidden among the grass, there was a spot that was ‘off’ in a way. A spot easily overlooked that, at certain moments, would change from normal everyday grass to what looked almost like water. Like what you would see on the pavement on a hot day.

Dina approached the area with caution. The ‘water’ would fade in and out and would be easily missed if someone wasn’t paying attention (like two rambunctious kids, for instance).

Dina slowly reached out her hand to touch the strange area and suddenly was hit with a feeling of dizziness. Her world was suddenly spinning and her head began to ache. Her surroundings changed back and forth from the backyard of the Briefs residence to some unknown forest clearing. She closed her eyes and held the sides of her head, then covered her ears as they started ringing. She couldn’t make any sense of what was going on, and then was suddenly on solid ground again, this time in the unknown forest area she had seen. That was all she was able to make sense of though, as the feeling of dizziness and confusion hadn’t subsided. Her head was still pounding and she could barely stand. Eventually her legs gave out and she collapsed on to the forest floor.

—

As she awoke, Dina could smell something cooking. She never did eat the lunch she made back at the house so she was quite hungry. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in a very unfamiliar place which looked like some sort of cave. She was laying down on what seemed to be a makeshift mattress and an old blanket was on top of her. Dina’s attention was then turned to the sound of someone… stirring soup? That would explain the smell that was making her stomach growl. Dina tried to focus her eyes on where the sound was coming from but everything was still too blurry to see properly. She could see the faint figure of someone pouring what seemed to be soup into a bowl and then moving towards her.

“Hey, sit up” An unfamiliar voice said.

Dina did what she was told and was about to ask where she was when suddenly a spoon was shoved into her mouth. Dina began to panic but the mysterious person just told her “You need to eat up!”. Dina swallowed the soup that was in her mouth.

“W-what was that for?” Dina asked after wiping her mouth. She could see clearly now since the shock had woken her up.

“Huh? Oh, I just thought you’d be hungry after sleepin’ for so long!” The mysterious person said. Dina could now get a better look at them. They seemed to be about her age, had olive skin, large reddish-brown eyes, and black hair in the style of what seemed to be a mohawk which turned into a mullet the further down it got.

“Who are you? And where am I?” Dina managed to get out after being stunned by the stranger in front of her. Said stranger smiled and happily replied.

“I’m Zucchi! And this is my home!”


End file.
